Re :Idle hands are the devil's tool
by TheDivineLotus989
Summary: It's an ordinary day in Konoha.My name is Uchiha Itachi and I want to share a story with ntains crack based on a sibling's fighting. Non massacre fic.


**Idle hands are the devil's tool**

Disclaimer:Naruto does not belong to me. He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto .If it did Orochimaru would be finally dead, and Itachi-san will be alive

Good day, This is Uchiha Itachi . I suddenly got these urge to share my worries with the rest of the world. You would think that a ninja such as myself ,Uchiha even, is supposed

to keep to themselves ,be composed, disciplined,think only of the missions ahead shikashi…When you have a litle demon spawn…pardon, little brother at your care

one tends to get this killing intent .I love Sasuke, don't be mistaken , but recently I want to beat his sorry behind into a BLOODY pulp. Right now, I am grounded because of him.

Me. The ANBU captain at the age of eighteen is ,,to sit in his room and think what he had done'' (quoting mother here).Kakashi will never let me hear the end of this. Bastard. Sigh…Lets start at the beginning. It was one of those warm summer days when you would rather lie around ,doing your nails…*awkward cough*I mean reading scrolls than be outside. It was so hot I think people would get sunburn just by stepping a toe outside their homes. That didn't stop my parents from going out and leaving me with the idiot. Mother was interested in flower business these days so she worked with the Yamanakas at the flowershop and father always had work , being the chief of the Uchiha Police Force.

So you get the picture. Sasuke and I were all alone and it didn't take long for him to become extremely bored. Naruto, the mentally challenged team mate, was on a seven days mission with Jiraya-san, so Sasuke didn't have anyone to bother. He wasn't even considering of socializing with …the pink girl…He is afraid she might rape him. As if.

So my little brother ,hormonal, bored, walked into my room and leaned against the wall.

At first he only observed me and I ignored him wishing he would just go away. Not happening. Sasuke wasn't the sweet eight year old who would timidly peek at me and ask me to play with him. This abomination that was standing in front of me emerged a year ago when he hit the bloody puberty. He is a walking bomb I tell you, pissed all the time,defying everyone. He even talked back to father .That ended up great. With the entire house nearly burnt down . Mother interfered on time and used the frying pan. Father is still not speaking with her and rubs his head from time to time. Our relationship has become a disaster. We are at eachother's throats all the time. He is really pushing it. Oh, and I must mention his voice mutating. That is just downright creepy. His voice cracks squeakily and sometimes gets real deep as if a demon has posessed him. Was I like that? I don't think so. Back to the story

''Itachi.'' The emo boy spoke.

''What do you want?''

''What are you doing?''

''Go away.''

''Answer my question.''

''I am preparing for the mission and still hearing your annoying voice, disappear.''

I was still mad at him .We fought two days ago ,hence my lovely personality.

''What if I won't.'' Sasuke retorted cheekily.

I ignored him. He grabbed my scrolls. I gave a longsuffering sigh before looking at him in annoyance.

'' Sasuke, stop acting like such a child it isn't cute anymore it's simply sad. Give me the scrolls .''

''I am bored.''

''And that is my problem how?'' I was beginning to feel really ticked, my left eye twitching.

''You are such a les…. Itachi.''

Is he a retard?

''With that greasy hair you can almost pass as a girl. But then you turn around and your face speaks for itself. The girls must be blind…''

''Jealous much little brother? That I have more fangirls than you?''

''Oh, please you can keep them ,you can even take over my flock.''

''That's right. I forgot that you are into pervy old men, you have no shame. Selling yourself for a couple of tomatoes.''

''Damare!''

Oh I hit the sore spot. In chuunin exams he got the misfortune of meeting Orochimaru. Had I not been there to supervise, my little brother would have become a rape case.

''Why do you have to bring that up?''

''You asked for it you midget. Now** GO AWAY.''**

Sasuke went outside only to come back with a glass of water and started flicking it at me. I stomped to the bathroom and found a washing basket, filled it with water and bathed Sasuke from head to toe. He was gaping unattractively ,spitting water. I cackled he lounged at me,started chasing me around the house throwing things at me, the curses he flung at me…I will have to talk to Kakashi about it,I somehow blame him for Sasuke's unruly behaviour. Why was I induldging him, running around the house?I felt like it. If I hit him I would probably break his bones ,he is a tenderfoot after all, and then I would so get it from mother. When she goes banshee on people , no one can save even father. Sasuke in the meanwhile found some dirty water in a bowl and was aiming for my hair. I ran to the backyard and snuck to the window to watch the idiot who was still searching me inside the took him really long to figure out that I wasn't on the premises. Spending so much time with Naruto isn't doing him good. When he finally spotted me he ran outside the house with a war cry .I think the whole Uchiha compound heard him. Laughing uncontrollably I tried to jump through the window into the on tried. I did enter the house but I crashed into the TV,which flipped over onto the glass table and smashed it to bits. Oh, the humiliation. A skilfull ninja royally screwing like this …It is unheard of.

Sasuke ran towards to see what happened and started laughing hysterically.

''AHAHAHA!You are so going to get it! I have to call dad.''

Somehow I didn't have the strength to stop him. I watched the smoking TV and mother's favourite table beneith it and wondered how the hell did I allow to get sucked into this mess. A gloomy Sasuke joined me on the couch.''Dad told us to fuck ourselves he thinks it's my fault as usual…''

''Isn't it ?''I retorted venomously.''YOU broke the TV.'' ''Okay I broke it ,I am to blame. Don't worry dad won't blame you.'' Sasuke eyed me suspiciously.''Why are you being nice?''

''Because someone has to be mature here and this is the last time I'm responding to your stupid taunts.''

''Mature? You are anything but, you socially inept bastard.''

And we fought again .And again until our parents came. Mikoto was after our blood,Fugaku unusually calm. I suspect he popped a few sedatives. Or got shot with tranquilizers. Sasuke and I both got grounded.I can't even go to the Uchiha meetings. Mother even went to the Hokage to ban me from missions.

I don't want to show my face on the streets. In the meantime I'll be making Sasuke's life miserable. Guess what little brother?I am bored now.

Reviews are welcome

Damare-shut up

Shikashi-however


End file.
